


Be My Empress

by Pokemook530



Series: Son of The Dragon King [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Shao Kahn, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Outworld has been under the rule the Dragon King Onaga for centuries. He has wealth and power but there's one thing he always wanted..a mate he can call his Empress. But no one has been worthy of such a title until one has proven their worth and that one is Shao Kahn.
Relationships: Onaga/Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Son of The Dragon King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009773
Kudos: 5





	Be My Empress

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Shao Kahn isn't evil and has never poisoned Onaga so he was able to reign in Outworld. Even though Edenia does still get conquered and kills Jerrod Sindel and Shao Kahn from a close friendship with Sindel and when Kitana is born he does genuinely loves her like a daughter and Kitana seeing him as father figure.

The Dragon King Onaga was looking down from the balcony of his palace so he could gaze down at the citizens doing their daily chores like they always do.

He began to ponder. He has has ruler of Outworld for many years, many of it's citizens cower when his name but he also knows that he can't rule forever. Like many Kings he needs an heir, someone to carry on his legacy and spread his will throughout the realms. But none of Outworld's citizen's proved worthy to rule alongside him as Empress, he needs someone who is powerful and who also knows Outworld like the back of their hand. “Emperor.” A voice called and he turned around and saw Shao. Onaga looked as his trusted adviser walked in the room, he had an intimidating stature Onaga was taller the Shao but he is still significantly taller than a regular human. “Yes Shao?” The Dragon King said in a big husky voice. “Is everything alright?” Shao asked as he saw his emperor looking troubled.


End file.
